Products, especially confectionery such as sweets, chocolates, etc., are conventionally wrapped in wrapping paper. This involves the disadvantage that the product is not wrapped hermetically until the time of consumption.
It is also known to wrap products in films which are plasticized and welded by the application of heat. As a consequence of the heating effect, there is a risk that the product could be affected as well and that it could melt, at least in parts.
Sensitive products are conventionally wrapped by bonding films together. This is relatively complicated, especially because the adhesive has to be applied thinly and evenly to the bonding sites. Furthermore, the adherents are relatively large.
The object of the invention was therefore to provide an improved method and an improved device for wrapping products in films, in order in particular to make economical mass production possible and to obtain hermetically wrapped products.